Our First Christmas
by Fire The Canon
Summary: It is Ron and Hermione's first Christmas as a couple, and Ron worries about his gift for Hermione.


_**Written for Ollivander's Wand Shop (Peter Pettigrew - 9 inch wand - write about a Gryffindor character)**_

 _ **Written for the Ultimate Writer Challenge (write a slice of life fic about your OTP)**_

* * *

 **Our First Christmas**

Ron shifted in the tattered, red armchair that was usually occupied by his father. His eyes kept drifting to the Christmas tree by the window, watching as presents were taken and unwrapped by other members of the family.

The smallest of the lot still sat beneath, waiting to be taken to its new owner.

He glanced at Hermione, who had already received some wonderful presents from Molly and Arthur, Harry, Ginny and George. They were all nice, but not as nice as the one Ron had gotten for her… he hoped.

He'd not really put much thought into Christmas presents for Hermione over the years. He'd just gotten her books, usually. Except for that one time he decided to try perfume. But, they were together now, and his feelings for her had dramatically changed over the course of the year, so he thought she needed something a little more… extravagant.

"Hey, Ron, this one's for you!"

Charlie, who'd been deemed this year's Father Christmas for present distribution, sat one in Ron's lap. It was wrapped in gold paper with mini stars that changed colour every so often.

 _To: Ron_

 _From: Hermione_

He couldn't help but look over at her, where he caught her watching him. He grinned and tore into the paper. It was a much larger gift than he'd given her; it was a shoebox.

 _Shoes?_ he wondered.

Hermione was still watching him, her eyes eager as she waited for him to open the box. He did so carefully at first, wondering if Hermione really had bought him shoes. It was quite like her to be practical like that.

But it wasn't shoes. She'd bought him the most recent design for the Chudley Cannons scarf. The 1998/1999 season.

"Thanks, Hermione!" he said, his smile broadening. He took the orange scarf from the box and wrapped it around his neck. He then looked to where his gift to her still sat under the tree.

 _Hurry up, Charlie._

"Oh, Ron!" Molly cried, startling everyone in the room. She was holding up two brand new tea towels with glowing reindeer noses on the front. "These will do just fine at Christmas each year!"

"No problem," Ron said. "Though, I'm not sure how long the spell will last."

"Oh, it's just lovely!" Molly assured him. "Very thoughtful."

Ron would never tell her it had been a last minute purchase two days ago after exhausting all other gift ideas for his mother.

Harry was enjoying two new boxes of Bertie Botts Beans (one from Ron and the other from Charlie), while Ginny had just opened her gift from Harry. It was some very nice earrings Ron had helped him choose. Ginny loved them, pecking Harry's cheek.

As the presents dwindled from under the tree, being opened by the Weasleys and their significant others, Ron watched on longingly for his present to be handed to Hermione. Was she wondering why she'd not received anything from him yet? He wasn't all that reliable at Christmas time, but he'd never forget her gift.

He looked at her. She was opening a new book - a gift from Molly and Arthur.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, flipping through the pages.

"It's alright, Hermione," Arthur said brightly. "It was a fun time being in that Muggle book shop!"

Charlie placed another gift in Ron's lap; this one from Ginny. His sister had somehow managed to get him something he'd definitely use; new Quidditch gloves.

"Thanks, Gin!"

The pile of gifts dwindled more and Ron had half the mind to go and pick it up himself and hand it to Hermione. But just as he'd convinced himself of doing it, Charlie picked up the small box, read the label and handed it to Hermione.

Ron bit his lip. If he got it wrong this year, what hope did he have for… well, he hoped forever? This was his first time buying Hermione a gift when she was his _girlfriend_ and she would have greater expectations.

Everyone else was preoccupied with their own gifts, but Ron watched intently to see her reactions.

"Oh, that's beautiful!" Ginny had turned her head just as Hermione took out a stunning silver necklace, perched with a diamond pendant. _Real_ diamond, Ron would remind anyone who asked. "Who gave it to you?"

"Ron," Hermione said quietly, looking over Ron's way and offering a smile.

"Did you help him?" Ginny asked, turning to Harry.

With a jellybean halfway to his mouth, Harry shook his head. "Nope. I wasn't involved in that."

This time Ginny looked at Ron, though her expression was more surprised than grateful. "Who knew you had such good taste."

Ron blushed. Well, at least Ginny liked it.

"It's beautiful, Ron. Thank you." Hermione offered another smile and then got to her feet. Somehow, they'd not been sitting together, but after all gift unwrapping was over, she joined him, squeezing between Bill and Ron.

"You, er, like it?" Ron asked.

"I love it. Thank you." Hermione kissed his cheek. "You chose well."

Ron sagged with relief. "I was worried -"

Hermione kissed him again, this time on the lips. "I love it," she said for a third time. "And I love you."

Ron felt his ears warm and he grinned. He squeezed her hand. He would tell her he loved her, too; but not with everyone else in the room. Charlie would tease him.

* * *

 _ **Thank you to Amber and Sam who helped me to brainstorm a slice of life theme, and to Emily who beta'd this. Much appreciated, guys :D  
**_


End file.
